A Millionaire's First Love
by Caterin Echizen
Summary: Adaptacion. Cuando encuentres algo que te haga querer renunciar a todo, allí podrás tener la herencia; El amor, realmente nos hace cambiar... RyomaxSakuno OCC AU. Entren y lean, muchas gracias!
1. Chapter 1

A Millionaire's First Love.

Capitulo 1# El inicio.

Una mañana normal para cualquier estudiante, no es una mañana normal en la vida de Ryoma Echizen, un chico bastante testarudo, rebelde y falta de respeto, el típico chico millonario de 17 años...

Este día, al igual que otros, se ha metido en problemas por estar en peleas callejeras, Ryoma es el tipo de chico misterioso al cual no hay que hacer enfadar.

-Ya está listo. –menciona el abogado de Echizen al terminar de firmar un documento de la fiscalía para dejar libre a Ryoma.

-¿Por qué te llevó tanto tiempo? –Le cuestiona altaneramente Ryoma-, esta no es la primera vez... –finaliza en tono aburrido levantándose del asiento donde estaba y alejándose a paso lento, a lo que es detenido por su abogado.

-Hay un asunto que discutir –le dice con seriedad.

-Hmp soy el heredero, ¿okay? –le dice susurrando en su oído de manera sarcástica.

Ryoma es el típico chico adinerado que rompe las reglas, a él no le importa lo que piensen los demás, es callado y aislado, pero está esperando impaciente mente por llegar a cumplir los 18 años, edad en la cual podrá heredar la gran fortuna de su abuelo. Al llegar tan esperada noche, la festeja en un club nocturno con sus "amigos" con los cuales se emborracha y celebra su fortuna.

-Felicidades, ya eres oficialmente un millonario –Le dice Keigo Atobe, una de las personas si podría decirse así "cercanas a él"

-Ahh que envidia, ¿por qué mi padre es tan sano? –resopla con malicia otro de sus amigos Akaya, a lo que Ryoma lo mira fijamente y luego retira la mirada para quedarse viendo la nada, con la nostalgia y la soledad reflejadas en sus ojos. En realidad, Ryoma es un chico al cual no le agradan las fiestas ni el volumen de la música alto, así que se va del club en uno de sus flamantes Ferrari, para dirigirse al hotel donde vive.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad de Tokio, Japón, se ve a una delgada chica de cabello largo rojizo, caminar por las calles de un vecindario en muy malas condiciones, en busca de alguien...

-¿Kouri Hiwatari? –pregunta tímida y dudosamente la chica de cabello largo y ojos carmesí.

-¿Te conozco? –Le pregunta una mujer de unos 35 años de edad aproximadamente.- ¿Estás aquí para ver a mi hijo? –Continua cuestionándole-, ¿Volvió a fugarse de clase? Ese bastardo... –pero al ver que la chica no respondía y solo la miraba fijamente, pensó otra cosa-, ¿te ha dejado embarazada? –los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron- ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no usaste protección? –le reprochó con angustia– ¡no me sobra dinero, así que mejor vete! –la chica estupefacta no dice palabra alguna y se marcha corriendo, dejando algunas lagrimas caer sobre su rostro. Al tranquilizarse un poco se dirige a un gran y lujoso hotel, cruzándose así con Ryoma quien iba entrando al ascensor, y al verla mirándolo se vuelve para quedar frente a frente con ella y arquear una ceja.

-Este hotel es de cinco estrellas –Le recrimina a la chica.

-¿Y eso qué? –le pregunta ella con una mezcla de sorpresa y duda.

-Olvídate de andar mendigando por aquí. –le exigió con una mirada seria, a lo que la chica ríe disimuladamente.

-No te preocupes por eso –le explica sonriendo de medio lado, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, pero ella tenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de él, aquellos ojos dorados, que intimidaban a cualquiera.

-¿Qué? –cuestiona extrañado el joven.

-¿Hay algún motel por aquí cerca? Este sitio es demasiado caro –comenta ella lo cual causa un bufido por parte de Ryoma.

-Considérate afortunada –sugiere-, estoy de buen humor. –explica, sacando su billetera y tomando unos cuantos billetes, para luego dárselos a la joven, alejarse y subir al ascensor, dejando con la palabra en la boca a chica de ojos rubí, la cual lo ve alejarse y sonríe con nostalgia.

A la mañana siguiente Echizen despierta mal humorado, y su mayordomo le da el traje que deberá vestir, y él lo toma con fastidio.

Al mismo tiempo, la chica del día anterior se encuentra en el baño de damas del hotel, lavándose el rostro con tristeza, para luego mirar un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared.

Ryoma baja a la planta baja del hotel donde se sienta en un sillón a desayunar y leer una revista deportiva, cuando al desviar la vista de las páginas al lobby del hotel, ve a la misma chica saludarlo de manera afectuosa y un poco burlona. –Demonios- murmura para sí. Se acerca a ella con pesadez y notable hastío.

-¡Oye! –la llama con molestia- ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Por qué sigues aquí todavía?

-Para verte. –le responde de manera simple con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué? –cuestiona Ryoma ya con impaciencia.

-El cuadro del baño de damas esta desequilibrado, ve y arréglalo. –Le ordena burlonamente, para luego comenzar a alejarse, pero se regresa y toma su mano-, Por cierto –deposita en la mano de él el dinero que este anteriormente le había dado-, aquí tienes tu propina. –termina para luego irse del hotel, seguida por la mirada incrédula de Echizen, el cual resopla sin poderse creer lo que esa chica acababa de hacer, ¡se había burlado de él en su propia cara!

-demonios –murmura al ver llegar a su abogado.

-Hay un asunto que discutir –explica nuevamente el hombre.

-¿Qué demonios es? –pregunta altanero levantando la voz, acto seguido se dirigen a una habitación, donde hay un grupo de hombres reunidos; así cuando Ryoma se sienta a la par de ellos, el abogado comienza a leer un documento.

-Este testamento, solo tendrá efectos cuando el heredero cumpla los requisitos. Así son las instrucciones...–Ryoma lo interrumpe no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Es un chiste? –Levanta la voz-, ¡Ayer cumplí los 18 años!

-El heredero debe ser transferido al instituto Seigaku en Kanto. –continua leyendo el hombre.

-Deja de molestarme, ¿eh? –continua Ryoma con todo menos paciencia.

-Y debe graduarse. Las propiedades y bienes, irán a la caridad si abandona la escuela; sin embargo en caso de que renuncie a sus derechos, heredara solo el 0,1%.

-Olvídalo –le dice Ryoma, negando con la cabeza-, Estas despedido.

-Serás transferido, -le dice el abogado-, y recuerda, no tienes derecho a despedirme. –Ryoma se ríe sarcásticamente, para retirarse e ir al estudio de su difunto abuelo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –le cuestiona a un cuadro de su abuelo-, está bien. Lo haré y lo vas a lamentar. Verás lo que voy a hacer con tu dinero. –masculla con furia y amenaza. Toma el teléfono que está en la habitación y llama al servicio del hotel.

-Prepáreme el auto.

-No puedes usarlo. –le notifica su abogado entrando a la habitación.

-¿Qué?

-No solo el auto, tampoco esta suite, ni la casa de campo. No puedes usar nada que le haya pertenecido a él.

-¿No te había despedido? ¡Toma tu pensión y lárgate! –Dice para proseguir su conversación por teléfono, dándole la espalda al abogado.- Ten listo el auto -...- ¿¡Que! ¿Tú también quieres perder tu empleo? –le interroga a la persona de la otra línea, y luego le corta. El abogado quien sigue detrás de él, le extiende un sobre.

-aquí está la dirección –menciona entregándole el sobre, pero Ryoma se lo queda mirando y no recibe el sobre, de manera que el hombre lo deja sobre una mesa cerca de allí. –si necesitas algo, llámame. –comenta dándole ánimos.

Ryoma continúo con su actitud desinteresada y caprichosa, y así con enfado y todo, emprendió el viaje a Kanto, en un pequeño autobús, viendo con desagrado todo a su alrededor.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y A Millionaire's first love es perteneciente a Lotte Entertainment, yo solo utilizo sus personajes e historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ninguna ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que muy bien, bueno primero que nada quiero aclarar que este fic es una adaptación de la película "A millionaire's first love" (El Primer Amor de un millonario) este film es un drama coreano muy bueno, se los recomiendo, aunque si ven la peli se sabrán el trama del fic XD ¡así que no la vean aun! Este fic no será exacto a la película pues he decidido cambiar algunos detalles, para los que ya la han visto quizá no quieran leerla, pero bueno, díganme lo que piensan de mi adaptación gracias por todo, cuídense, saludos, nos leemos pronto.

Atte.: Kt-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

A Millionaire's First Love.

Capitulo 2# Conociéndote.

Al llegar a la dirección que su abogado anteriormente le había dado, se dio cuenta de que era una vieja casa descuidada. Ingreso a ella y se encontró con un hombre de unos 50 años de edad, de cabello negro y anteojos, cuidando el jardín de la casa, donde él viviría. La casa era principalmente de madera y tenía un gran jardín, por doquier se encontraban plantas adornando el lugar.

-¡Vaya si que has crecido! –exclama con alegría el hombre, a lo que Ryoma lo mira con extrañez.

-¿Qué? –cuestiona Ryoma a lo que sin darse cuenta se golpea en la cabeza con algo.

-Necesita unos pequeños retoques –dijo el señor refiriéndose a la planta que ahora estaba podando.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? –le pregunto Ryoma desconfiado. -¿Por qué te molestas en el jardín? Nadie vive aquí.

-ahora tu estas aquí –dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Olvídalo, no necesito un jardinero –murmuró entrando a la casa, al entrar se da cuenta de que la puerta necesita una reparación. – Arregla la puerta -, le dice al señor.

-Lo haré, déjame terminar esto primero.

- Arréglalo ahora, ¿me has oído? –contesta con la misma altanería de siempre, ahora si introduciéndose en la casa, siendo observado por el hombre quien lo veía con diversión.

-Menudo nieto ha tenido, tan rebelde –dice sonriente, mientras continua en el jardín.

Mientras tanto Ryoma recorre la casa, la cual no es muy grande, pero si acogedora, en ella se ven fotos de él y de su abuelo hace años atrás. Observa el uniforme que deber a usar en el instituto, y sigue inspeccionando la casa, cuando se encuentra con una bodega repleta de cosas viejas. Más tarde se dirige a una gasolinera cerca, donde hay una pequeña tienda.

-Ah, este lugar tiene un pésimo gusto. –replica mientras observa los estantes de productos. Al cabo de observar varios, toma los primeros paquetes de galletas que hay y los arroja a la caja registradora, donde una chica con gorra, aguarda, se dirige a una maquina de refrescos y toma una bebida-, y una caja de cigarrillos –le dice a la cajera.

-Sin cigarrillos –le responde.

-¿Qué?

-No hay cigarrillos para los estudiantes. –contesta esta con diversión.

- Y a ti que te... –no termino de hablar, cuando se inclino hacia la chica logrando ver su rostro, el cual era cubierto por la gorra, y así descubrir que era la misma chica del hotel. - ¡tú!

-¿Arreglaste el cuadro? –le pregunto ella sin darle mucha importancia. – Son ¥15.80* –Ryoma sonríe y le arroja una tarjeta de crédito.

-¿Vives aquí? –le preguntó para tomarse la bebida que llevaba en la mano, mientras detallaba a la chica, era alta, delgada y su cabello se hallaba recogido en una coleta alta, no como la última vez en el hotel, allí lo llevaba suelto... luego se fijó en sus ojos, tenía unos grandes ojos color carmesí.

-Inténtalo mejor la próxima vez –dice ella sonriendo. – Esta tarjeta está congelada.

-Lee lo que dice en ella. –La chica de ojos carmesí enarca una ceja, coloca los ojos en blanco y lee en voz alta lo que dice.

-Tarjeta de Platino, pero no sirve. –se burla.

-No puedo creer esto – dice Ryoma, para luego reír sarcásticamente y preguntar- ¿sabes lo mucho que tengo en mi cuenta? Ni siquiera yo lo sé. ¿Por qué? Porque se incrementa cada día –le contradice. - ¿Lo entiendes?

-No me podría importar menos. –Dice ella sin interés -, ¿Por qué no pagas en efectivo? –le interroga a lo que él la mira de mala gana y le entrega los billetes a lo que ella le devuelve la tarjeta.

- Tus uñas están sucias, -dice él con malicia- quédate el cambio. –luego de marcharse del local, la chica suspira y lo mira alejarse.

Más tarde en la noche, la chica se encuentra en el porche de su casa, con el mismo hombre que estaba en el jardín de Ryoma.

-¿Por qué te pintas las uñas con el jugo de las flores? –le cuestiona el hombre a ella, mientras le ata al dedo un pétalo de flor.

-Están perdiendo su color. –explica ella. – No puedo esperar a la llegada de la primera nevada**

- ¿y eso por qué? Nunca has estado enamorada.

-Tengo 18 años, he estado enamorada. –le dice con diversión al señor.

-Puede que el amor llegue pronto para ti Sakuno. –le dice el señor con cariño, y ambos sonríen.

A la mañana siguiente, Ryoma se dirige al instituto Seishun Gakuen, más abreviado Seigaku, mientras va en el camino, observa todo con desagrado y negatividad; luego suena su celular, y ve en el identificador de llamadas que es el abogado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le pregunta de mala gana.

-estaba preocupado por ti. –menciona el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

-Empieza a preocuparte por ti mismo.

-¿Por qué habría de...? –Inquiere.

-Pronto serás despedido. –le explica en un tono no muy gentil, para luego córtale la llamada. –Señor letrado, -le habla al celular refiriéndose al abogado-, el testamento dice "no abandonar" así que ser expulsado está bien. –termina prosiguiendo el camino a la escuela, pues se había detenido a contestar la llamada.

Al entrar en la escuela, se dirige a la oficina del director, allí se encuentra con el señor que anteriormente estaba en su jardín, quien estaba subido a una escalera, tomando una caja de herramientas.

-Estas en todas partes –le dice Ryoma sin tomarle importancia. -¿Dónde está el director?

-Está tomando una caja de herramientas en su oficina –dice el señor un poco burlón.

-No, yo estoy buscando a... –no continua porque ve a un grupo de personas – a su entender profesores- que intentan entrar en la oficina.

-Ah, me alegra que estén todos aquí, preséntense. –les pide el señor, dándole a entender a Ryoma que él es el director.

-¿Quién es mi tutor? –le pregunta a los profesores, sin interés alguno.

-Soy yo, -le responde un hombre de baja estatura, casi calvo y una gran sonrisa. – Yo le enseño a los de ultimo año. –explicó. –Encantado de tenerte en mi clase.

Finalmente Ryoma se dirige a su clase correspondiente, a la cual por supuesto a llegado tarde; al entrar se lleva la sorpresa de que, no solo la chica de cabello largo y rojizo estudia allí, sino también de que ella es la profesora suplente de la clase de artes.

Sakuno, es una muy buena alumna de la escuela, por no decir la mejor, así que cuando el profesor no puede asistir, ella lo suplanta, es una chica tímida pero decidida, amable y bondadosa, pero con un gran espíritu y fuerza de voluntad, siempre se encuentra ayudando a los alumnos... Normalmente las clases en el Seigaku transcurren tranquilamente, pero al llegar este nuevo transferido de la gran ciudad de Tokio, todos los alumnos forman un poco de alboroto.

Como es de costumbre, Ryoma ingresa interrumpiendo la clase sin dar los buenos días, lo cual causa que tanto los chicos como las chicas, se intriguen por su misteriosa actitud, el chico rebelde causa confusión e interés en los estudiantes de la clase de último año de Seigaku. Dicho instituto es medianamente grande, con un aspecto envejecido, pero con salones de clase acogedores, con grandes ventanales que dan vista al patio.

-¿Es de Tokio? –se escuchan las voces de los alumnos.

-¿viniendo al instituto tan tarde? –menciona otro con desaprobación.

- Entró con estilo. –dicen las chicas.

-Él es un trasferido de Tokio –explica Sakuno. –preséntate tu mismo y escoge asiento. –dijo dirigiéndose a Ryoma, a lo que una chica de coletas hizo espacio en su mesa.

-Siéntate aquí –le ofreció la chica, la cual tenía un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Ryoma se dirigió con pereza al asiento, mirándolos a todos con superioridad.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tomoka Osakada ¿y el tuyo es...? –Ryoma ni siquiera le prestó atención, sino que miró a todos los alumnos con desconfianza, y se interesó por uno en particular.

-Oye, -dice llamando la atención de Tomoka- ese grandote, ¿puede pelear?

-Su nombre es Hiro, es muy fuerte, podría aplastarte si le da la gana. No te metas con él. –dice de manera un poco aturdidora y hablando muy rápidamente, razón por la cual Ryoma la cataloga como escandalosa.

-Silencio por favor, chicos. –pide amablemente Sakuno.

-Aquí tengo el guion para ustedes. –dice mientras camina entre las filas, entregándole a cada uno un guion. –es un musical, necesitamos practicar duro. Oh y no hay literatura.

-¿Por qué? –pregunta un alumno de cabello rojizo y una ceja.

-La hija del profesor está dando a luz. –dice a lo que varios chicos aplauden emocionados. Ryoma quien no se dio por enterado de lo que acababan de decir, se levanto y golpeó el hombro del mencionado "Hiro" para llamar su atención.

-Oye –dijo Ryoma.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta el joven levantándose y mirando a Ryoma a quien le lleva varios centímetros de estatura; mientras todos los alumnos y hasta Sakuno los miran expectantes.

-Nos vemos afuera. –le ordena Ryoma, para luego salir de la clase. El chico sigue a Ryoma bastante confundido.

-No puedo creerlo –comenta otro chico, este de cabello oscuro y corte un poco extraño.

-Lo ha seguido afuera. –continua otro, con el cabello más corto.

-¿Cómo ha podido? No deberíamos permitirlo –exclama Tomoka a todo pulmón, causando que todos salgan del salón de prisa, buscándolo, a excepción de Sakuno, sin solo suspira con cansancio.

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Ryoma y Hiro se miran cara a cara; La azotea era espaciosa y relajante, el lugar ideal donde a Ryoma le gustaría estar, desde ella se podían ver los jardines de la escuela, además de el patio.

-Lo que sea. –Dice Ryoma-, Hagámoslo.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué? –pregunta sin idea alguna, el otro chico. En ese mismo momento los demás chicos, interrumpen la escena entrando estrepitosamente a la azotea.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? –Inquiere Ryoma.

-Vinimos a detener esto –le responde Tomoka haciendo alarde de su gran capacidad para hablar –gritar- fuerte. Ryoma solo decide ignoraros y proseguir con su plan, así que se acerca al chico y le susurra al oído.

-hmp, escucha, sé que soy un chico malo, pero nunca había hecho esto, -Hiro lo mira, aun sin comprender lo que decía- así que ¿Quieres golpear tu primero?

-¿Qué? ¿Golpear? –exclama con completa confusión el chico, quien no se esperaba algo como esto- ¿por qué?

-hmp, okay, entonces inicio yo. –acto seguido, Ryoma golpeó al chico en el estomago y luego en el rostro...

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y A Millionaire's First Love es perteneciente a Lotte Entertainment, yo solo utilizo sus personajes e historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ninguna ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer esta adaptación, espero que les este gustando... ¿ya adivinaron la trama? Qué tal si me dan su opinión y me dicen cual piensan que será la trama, jeje, muchas gracias por todo, como se habrán dado cuenta la mayor parte de los capítulos son diálogos, eso es debido a que es sacado de una película, y la mayoría de las escenas –por no decir todas- tienen dialogo, sin embargo, yo trato de describirles los lugares, las personas, aunque se me dificulta un poco. Espero que les guste este capítulo, cuídense, saludos.

Atte.: Kt-Chan

PD: con el primer asterisco, quería decirles que se supone que va el signo del yen, pero no sé si fanfiction dejara que se vea, así que por si acaso, les aviso. Con los dos asteriscos, quería explicarles que en Corea es una tradición, que las parejas vean juntos la primera nevada de invierno, por lo cual Sakuno lo dice.


	3. Chapter 3

A Millionaire's First Love.

Capitulo 3#

-¿Tu le has hecho esto? –preguntó el padre de Hiro a Ryoma, luego de tomar una taza de té. - ¿Le has deformado así el rostro?

-Si –dijo Ryoma asintiendo con la cabeza... estaba allí, sentado en el porche de la casa del chico al cual había golpeado, el director de la escuela lo mandó allí a hablar con el padre del chico.

-¿Por qué? –Indagó el hombre-, ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho? –quiso saber.

-No, nada. –respondió Ryoma con fastidio. –Llévalo al hospital y quéjate al instituto. –Le sugirió-¿Me puedo ir ya? –dijo comenzando a levantarse, listo para irse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Masculló el hombre. –eres tan lento. –acto seguido, entraron la esposa e hija del hombre con una pequeña mesa repleta de comida, y comienzan a cenar, Ryoma estupefacto a lo que estaba sucediendo no movió ni un dedo. – Anda, comienza a comer. –le invita el hombre al ver que no había probado bocado alguno.

-Así es como los chicos crecen, cuando tus heridas sanan, tu mente madura. –dice la madre de Hiro, con cariño.

-Escucha, Hiro. –le advirtió su padre. – no intentes ir contra él, ¿Entendido?

-Sabes que no soy así –comenta el joven golpeado, al tiempo en el que le hace una seña a Ryoma para que coma.

-Adelante, come. –insiste nuevamente el padre de Hiro. – Vives solo ¿No?, ¿Quieres algo para llevar? –le ofrece.

-No, ya como.

Al finalizar la cena, como ya era bastante tarde, Hiro le da a Ryoma una linterna además de una bolsa con mas comida, para que coma en su casa... Ryoma aun seguía incrédulo a tanta hospitalidad, "¿Qué acaso eran ángeles?" Se preguntaba con sarcasmo. Aun recordaba las palabras que Hiro le había dicho antes de irse: "ten cuidado" ¿Qué clase de personas eran esas? Ahora estaba caminando por las oscuras calles de Kanto, era una noche fría y se escuchaban muchos ruidos, búhos, perros y hasta gatos...

-Sé un hombre, Ryoma. Sé un hombre, Ryoma –se repetía a sí mismo, para obtener un poco de valentía. –Soy un hombre, soy un hombre. –en ese instante, se escuchan unos extraños ruidos detrás de él, al acercarse mas se distinguen como pasos y Ryoma lentamente se da la vuelta, para a encarar lo que sea que se halla allí, y cuando se voltea es encandilado por una gran luz- ¡AH! ¿Qué es esto?

-¿de qué te asustas? –le pregunta burlona Sakuno, mientras seguía apuntándolo con la linterna.

-No, no estoy asustado. Arg me asustaste. Da miedo tropezar con una chica fea como tú en la noche. –trató de hacerle olvidar su momento de cobardía. – Apágala. –ordena señalando la linterna. Sakuno lo mira negando con la cabeza y luego mira sobre el hombro de Ryoma.

-Tu novia esta temblando, hace frio. –dice alejándose, a lo que Ryoma queda estático como una piedra, "¿Qué novia?" se pregunta con temor a lo que estuviese detrás de él, pero luego de acumular un poco de valor, voltea y se da cuenta de que Sakuno, le había hecho una broma, y el calló por completo en ella, pero al notar que Sakuno se había alejado y lo estaba dejando solo, dio la carrera de su vida, para alcanzar a la oji-rubí quedando varios pasos delante de ella, por la rapidez con la que corrió. Sakuno solo podía, reír "disimuladamente" duraron largo rato caminando en silencio, hasta que Sakuno se detuvo a recoger una flor y luego de colocársela en el cabello le pregunto a Ryoma.

-¿Bonita no? –Le consultó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás loca? –inquirió con sagacidad.

-No, pero si enferma. –le respondió enojada, tanto que le arrebató la linterna que llevaba Ryoma en la mano y la lanzo varios metros detrás de un arbusto, además de que se marchó corriendo y saltando, traviesamente mientras lo saludaba con la mano burlándose de él.

-¡Oye! –Le grito Ryoma varias veces, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus llamados – esa loca. –dijo ya bastante fastidiado, no tuvo remedio que ir a buscar de mala gana la linterna e irse a casa.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y A Millionaire's First Love es perteneciente a Lotte Entertainment, yo solo utilizo sus personajes e historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ninguna ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer esta adaptación, disculpen la demora, pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por todo.

Atte.: Kt-chan


	4. Chapter 4

A Millionaire's First Love.

Capitulo 4# El dinero, no todo lo puede.

"-No, pero si enferma. –le respondió enojada, tanto que le arrebató la linterna que llevaba Ryoma en la mano y la lanzó varios metros detrás de un arbusto, además de que se marchó corriendo y saltando, traviesamente mientras lo saludaba con la mano burlándose de él.

-¡Oye! –Le gritó Ryoma varias veces, pero ella hizo caso omiso a sus llamados – esa loca. –dijo ya bastante fastidiado, no tuvo remedio que ir a buscar de mala gana la linterna e irse a casa."

_Al día siguiente_

Ya en la mañana los chicos estaban en clase de educación física, los chicos y chicas jugaban básquetbol, excepto Sakuno, quien se encontraba sentada en una banca observándolos, y por supuesto Ryoma quien dormía detrás de unas bancas lejanas tratando de no ser visto. Luego de un rato, el profesor les ordena a todos agruparse, todos iban a comenzar a dar vueltas a la cancha, cuando se escucha un golpe.

-Demonios –masculló alguien sobándose la cabeza.

Era nada más y nada menos que Ryoma tirado en el suelo, al parecer como se había quedado dormido se fue de lado golpeándole con el suelo.

-¡Oye Echizen! ¿Qué estás haciendo allí? –le llamó la atención, Ryoma enojado se levantó y se agrupo junto al resto de los chicos, y comienzan a correr.

También el profesor se les une, al principio van todos al mismo paso, sin embargo cuando ya la mayoría tiene los músculos calientes, comienzan a ganar velocidad. Ryoma a quien le importaba un comino lo que los demás pensaban corría de la manera más pasiva que podía, es mas se podría decir que trotaba, pero luego de que él profesor lo regañara nuevamente, comenzó a correr como se debía, y a muchos dejó asombrados, ya que a pesar de llevar dos vueltas de desventaja, era tan buen atleta además de ser muy rápido que no tardó en recuperarse e inclusive pasarlos, ya luego de varias vueltas todos estaban cansados y alivianando el paso, mas él seguía al mismo ritmo pasándolos a todos por otro par de vueltas mas. Se escuchaban los murmullos de los chicos...

-¡Que genial! Es tan atlético –susurraban las chicas, sin quitarles los ojos de encima.

-Es increíble la resistencia que tiene, contando que ni siquiera calentó. –decía el capitán del equipo de futbol.

-oye, -lo interrumpió otro del equipo- pero ¿el no estaba trotando al inició de las vueltas? –recordó.

-sí, es cierto. No lo había pensado, es muy inteligente, en vez de comenzar a correr, trotó para así calentar los músculos y no sufrir calambres. –Lo alagó un chico de lentes– sería bueno tenerlo en el equipo, ¿no crees Shimasu?

A lo lejos Sakuno veía a todos correr, pero en especial a Ryoma, mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

_Horas más tarde._

Ya de regreso al salón de clases, luego de haberse duchado, en clases de Artes, Sakuno repartía los papeles que desempeñarían cada uno en la obra de graduación, luego de asignarles a cada uno su correspondiente papel, ya fuese actuando, o colaborando con la obra, quedó restando solo un personaje...

-Oh, queda un personaje... veamos, ¿ya todos tienen sus asignaciones? –cuestiona Sakuno, tratando de pensar en quien podría ser aquel que faltara por papel.

-Sí. –responden todos sin mucho ánimo; a lo que inesperadamente entra Ryoma, con su habitual actitud. Sakuno abrió los ojos, sonrojándose por no haberse acordado de Ryoma, después de todo, con tantas cosas por hacer, no se dio cuenta de que aun no había entrado a clases.

-Oh, Ryoma-kun –lo llamó-, el papel es tuyo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es mío? –quiso saber, un tanto confundido.

-La sirvienta.

-¿La sirvienta? ¿Qué es eso?

-Tenemos que hacer una obra para graduarnos Ryoma-sama –Le informa la de coletas.

-Ja –Ryoma ríe sarcásticamente mientras mira incrédulo al grupo-, ¿Quién lo dice?

-Es parte del programa –Responde sutilmente Sakuno, sin inmutarse.

-No me importa. –afirma restándole importancia al asunto.

-Todos tenemos que hacerlo. –le explica uno de los compañeros.

-No tienes elección. –finaliza la de ojos carmín.

-No creas que lo haré. Déjame fuera de eso. –finaliza el asunto marchándose nuevamente.

-Que mezquino es... –comentaban en el salón. Sakuno solo se queda observándolo con desdén...

Ryoma Echizen estaba decidido a salir de esa escuela en la que se había metido, todo le resultaba molesto, profesores molestos, chicas molestas, él no necesitaba nada de eso... Por ello al llegar el final de clases, el ambarino estaba maquinando un plan para librarse de la susodicha escuela, y por ende de la molesta obra escolar. "Esto acabará mañana" pensaba el último Echizen, sabía perfectamente que el dinero todo lo podía lograr, así solo debía sobornar al director, el único problema era que no tenía dinero, pero para que están sus "amigos" ¿no? Al final de todo, estar con ese par de chicos al final le serviría de algo... para variar.

Así que siguiendo con su plan, al día siguiente después de haber llamado a Kevin Smith uno de sus antiguos compañeros de clases, para pedirle que le depositara dinero –a pesar de lo vergonzoso que resultó- él jamás se imaginaria pidiéndole algo a alguien, ni mucho menos que ese algo fuera dinero. Pero no importaba, ese día acabaría todo su sufrimiento y humillación. Así que se dirigió a la oficina del director.

-Le pondré fin a esto. –susurró para él mismo. – Con esto será suficiente ¿no? –dijo mientras deslizaba un sobre en el escritorio del director.

-¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó el anciano, mientras veía el contenido del sobre.

-Déjeme graduarme, no quiero venir a clases. –explicó con parsimonia.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con este dinero? –se hizo el desentendido.

-Hmp –responde solo con un bufido, mientras le da otro sobre con más dinero... al final si había cedido, él tenía razón, el dinero todo lo puede-, ¿Qué tal ahora?

-La habilidad de un profesor es creer que puede cambiar a la gente.

-Ya sé... pero no quiero cambiar. No es para tanto. –Explica ya comenzando a hastiarse.

-¿Quieres tomar un atajo? –Pregunta decepcionado mientras se levanta del asiento-. No, Te graduaras como se debe. ¡Incluso si tienes que hacerlo más largo! ¿Entendido? –concluye dándole la espalda a Ryoma, el peli-verde incrédulo toma los sobres y se marcha molesto de sobre manera. El director, quien había sido muy buen amigo del abuelo de Ryoma, sonríe divertido por el carácter del joven Echizen. "Debe ser de familia" pensaba con melancolía, se había marchado demasiado pronto, dejando a su nieto nuevamente solo.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y A Millionaire's First Love es perteneciente a Lotte Entertainment, yo solo utilizo sus personajes e historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ninguna ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer esta adaptación, disculpen la demora, disculpen que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto, no quería hacerlas esperar tanto, de hecho el capitulo anterior era parte de este, pero como llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizarles, y además este no estaba terminado, lo subí. Gracias por todo, gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y por sus alertas, me motivan a actualizarles más rápido, pronto actualizaré Detrás de la indiferencia, y además subiré nuevos fics que están en proceso. Cuídense, las quiero mucho, este capítulo está dedicado a mi gran y hermoso JJ.

Atte.: Kt-chan


	5. Chapter 5

A Millionaire's First Love.

Capitulo 5# Sin control.

Decepcionado, se podría decir que Echizen estaba decepcionado y sobretodo enojado, estaba hartándose de ser humillado, el testamento decía que lo heredaría todo a los 18 y ¿qué sucede? Luego de cumplirlos, le dicen que debe mudarse, estudiar en un tonto instituto y graduarse ¿Qué demonios tenía en la mente su abuelo? Estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba, no tenia realmente nada por lo cual aferrarse, desde los 15 había comenzado a vivir a toda velocidad, haciendo lo que le placía, sin importarle cuantas veces lo reprendieran, siempre estuvo solo, ni siquiera cuando su abuelo vivía estaba junto a él, su vida era tan aburrida que comenzó a creer que rompiendo las reglas lograría algún cambio, pero allí estaba, ya tenía 18 y lo único que tenia era ese dinero, así que no se detendría tan fácilmente y no renunciaría a SU dinero.

Toda la humillación que había pasado para pedirle dinero a Kevin no había servido de nada... ahora mismo sentado en frente de la entrada de la escuela, mientras el resto del alumnado veía clases, recordaba la vergonzosa conversación que había tenido con Smith.

**-Flash Back-**

-Esto se acabará mañana. –Exclamó enojado, mientras llamaba a unos de sus amigos Kevin Smith.

_-¿¡Que pasó!? –_Preguntó Kevin al ver en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de su desaparecido amigo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? – cuestionó tan cariñosamente como acostumbra el Echizen.

_-¿Dónde estás? He intentado localizarte.- "déjame hablar con él" _se escuchaba al fondo por parte de Keigo Atobe. -_¿Dónde diablos estas?-_

_-_Ash, no preguntes. Envíame algo de dinero. –Esto le estaba costando demasiado, su orgullo lo estaba matando, pero debía hacerlo para ponerle fin a toda aquella locura.

-_¿Qué? ¿Ryoma Echizen, pidiéndome dinero? –_Echizen estaba al borde.

-Te dije que no preguntes.

-_¿Te llegó la crisis o algo así? –_Preguntaba un incrédulo Kevin; Atobe quien escuchaba la conversación también preguntaba en qué estaba metido, después de todo desaparecer de la nada luego de cobrar su herencia y luego pedir dinero, no era algo propio de Ryoma.

_-_Te enviaré la dirección. –Dijo en modo de despedida, no podía soportarlo, iba a morir de la vergüenza.

_-¡Ryoma! _–Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea justo antes de que cortara la llamada.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Es humillante- se repetía mientras veía con desdén el lugar donde se encontraba. – Es endemoniadamente humillante.-

Esto no podría estar sucediéndole, justo después de que creyó que por fin seria dueño de todo ese dinero.

-¡Es humillante! –Gritaba ya perdiendo la cabeza-, ¡Dios, es humillante! –repetía mientras daba vueltas en el mismo sitio, debía haber algo, algo que podría evitar que esta situación continuara. Definitivamente no se dejaría vencer. –Abuelo, -murmuró mirando al claro cielo despejado- sé lo que planeas, pero no va a funcionar. Pondré final a esto. –Concluyó con egocentrismo, al tiempo que se revolvía el cabello... –Dios, es humillante.

El día transcurrió tranquilo para la mayoría de las personas, excepto claro, para Ryoma, quien no dejaba de quejarse. No entendía cual era el problema con esas personas, ¿Qué acaso solo tenían en mente molestarle la vida? Se cuestionada el peli verde, su vida no podía ser tranquila aunque sea una vez, no, no podía. Estaba molesto, enojado, pero no solo por el motivo de tener que estudiar en ese instituto, ni siquiera era por el dinero; estaba molesto porque cuando por fin creía que podía tener control sobre su vida, ocurría todo esto. Ahora mismo, veía a sus nuevos compañeros, muy a pesar para él; pero los veía, veía como disfrutaban su vida, iban a comer hamburguesas, al cine, con sus familias o amigos, eran felices con la vida tan simple que llevaban; pero él que tenía todo esa fortuna, ni siquiera tenía un solo recuerdo de haber disfrutado sinceramente algún momento, siempre se divertía, si. Pero que algo sea divertido no significa que sea feliz o alegre, así que todos aquellos momentos de diversión, luego de un tiempo, se volvieron vacios para él.

Ahora que cumplía los 18, podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, lo que fuera, ahora tenía decidido, buscar algo que lo hiciera sentir lleno; pero no, de nuevo, no tenía el control...

Ya era la hora de la salida, por lo que muchos estudiantes se iban a sus casas o a sus actividades complementarias, Ryoma solo continuaba sentado allí, viendo como transcurría la tarde, el viento soplaba fuerte, se alegraba porque ese día había subido la temperatura, por lo que tenia excesivo calor, se desajustó la estúpida corbata verde que era parte del uniforme, y continuó analizando sus planes para salir de aquel lugar, mientras los estudiantes que se iba, pasaban a su lado.

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, puesto que comenzó a oír alboroto entre los estudiantes, y luego estos abrieron paso a dos automóviles. Sí, eran Keigo y Smith.

El automóvil negro se detuvo frente a él, para luego bajar la ventanilla y mostrar a un Kevin divertido, mientras observaba a Echizen, la verdad esta situación le causaba gracia. Al mismo tiempo Atobe se acercaba en el convertible plateado...

-¡Hey Echizen! Que desconsiderado, te hemos extrañado. –le gritó con diversión el peli plata.

-Sígueme extrañando. –contestó el ambarino.

-Así que... aquí estabas metido... –comentó Kevin observando el lugar.- ¿Estas construyendo una escuela o qué? –se burló.

-Vayamos por unos tragos, sugirió Atobe.

-Suena genial. –afirmó Ryoma mientras golpeaba suavemente el auto al subirse en él; Los estudiantes que observaron la escena, quedaron sorprendido por los impresionantes autos, es decir, sabían que Echizen no era cualquier persona, pero con esos amigos que lo fueron a buscar confirmaban que tenía una gran fortuna.

Sakuno los observó desde una ventana del instituto, la verdad estaba preocupada por Ryoma, el parecía no madurar, no entender el valor de las cosas, algo simple como una obra escolar, podía ayudar a otras personas, pero él estaba sumergido en cosas superficiales, ya comenzaba a dudar acerca de él...

Mientras tanto, los chicos se dirigieron a un bar en las afueras de Kanto...

El lugar definitivamente no era de los que ellos acostumbraban, si bien aun no terminaban el instituto, hacían de sus vidas lo que les placía, tomar y fumar estaban incluidos, ellos nunca habían recibido mucha atención con respecto a su crianza, siempre fueron complacidos, así que ahora ya nada los detenía. El lugar estaba casi vacío, a esas horas no había muchas personas tomando, se sentaron en una mesa a esperar que los atendieran.

-¿Te burlas de nosotros? ¿Qué haces en un lugar como esté? –Preguntó Smith tratando de comprender lo que sucedía con el joven Echizen.

- Que lugar, amigo. –Le seguía Keigo.

-Es...- Ryoma estaba a punto de hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por una ruidosa chica.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué les traigo? –Sonrió con interés, mientras trataba de lucir ¿Sensual...? frente a los jóvenes.

-Honestamente, lo que quieras. –le respondió divertido Atobe, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de complicidad a Kevin.

-¿Están seniles? –preguntó con fastidio el ambarino.

-¿Qué?

-No pregunten nada. ¿Lo olvidaron?

-¡Oye! Estábamos preocupados. –trató de excusarse Smith.

Así transcurrieron unas cuantas horas, cuando iban de regreso el auto de Kevin se quedó sin combustible, por lo que llamaron a la gasolinera más cercana. Luego de esperar unos cuantos minutos, llegó una chica en motocicleta. Nada más y nada menos que la ojirubí. Kevin y Atobe sonrieron con astucia, mientras que Ryoma solo podía cuestionar más a su suerte.

-¿Cuál auto es? –Quiso saber la pelirroja, a lo que Smith le señaló su auto.- ¿Puedes abrir el tanque? –dijo bajando el envase que contenía la gasolina.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció como todo un caballero el rubio-, sí que es pesado. –La chica hizo caso omiso a la presencia del joven peli verde, y él hizo lo mismo.

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Takeshi Konomi y A Millionaire's First Love es perteneciente a Lotte Entertainment, yo solo utilizo sus personajes e historia para el entretenimiento de los lectores sin ninguna ganancia lucrativa.

Notas de autora: Gracias por leer esta adaptación, disculpen la demora, disculpen que el capitulo anterior haya sido tan corto, no quería hacerlas esperar tanto, de hecho el capitulo anterior era parte de este, pero como llevaba tanto tiempo sin actualizarles, y además este no estaba terminado, lo subí. Gracias por todo, gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos y por sus alertas, me motivan a actualizarles más rápido. Cuídense, se les quiere.

Atte.: Cáterin Echizen


End file.
